Saving Each Other
by Miss Zero-to-Nothing
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga overheard a conversation between Neji and her Father. Distraught by the revelation, she tries to end it all. But who will come to her rescue? What can Kiba Inuzuka do to save her life and her heart? And What can she do to save his? Rated M for mentioning attempted suicide and future language and possible romantic encounters ... just to be safe. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

**Chapter 1: Hinata**  
Here I am standing at the top of the Hokage monument, looking down at the village I call my home. Not with disregard or arrogance, but with slight content and sorrow. Not for the village but for myself. I know it sounds selfish but I can't help it. I feel content with the village and how it at least shows me a little acknowledgment. I feel content that not only my fellow shinobi recognise me, but the future generation at the Academy know me. I feel sorrow because I am not what they all expected of me, the Hyuuga Heiress. Even my own father overlooks me in preference for my sister and cousin. Even my long time crush doesn't really know who I am. Well, I mean he knows me in the sense that if he met me in the street he would say hello and ask how my training was going; but he doesn't know the real me. Most of the other girls don't really speak to me, and if they do they talk over me and ignore my opinion. Standing here now, I wonder what life would be like in Konoha if I did not exist, if the kidnappers managed to steal me away. I close my eyes and remember what I heard last night.

_"Neji, do you know that if I had chosen you as the heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata would have been disposed of?" Hiashi Hyuuga told his nephew._

_ "No Hiashi-san, no one informed me of this." After a brief pause Neji's voice arose again "Why are you telling me this now Oji-san?"_

_Hiding out of view, I was careful not to make my presence known, not that they would have cared if I had heard every word they had to say._

_ "Would it be one of your wishes to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Neji?" unflinchingly, Hiashi Hyuuga was giving up entirely on his "weakling" of a daughter. With no emotion running through his face as he stared his nephew in his eyes and questioned:  
"Because if it is one of your wishes, it is still possible. Hinata still has not claimed the title of leader of the Hyuuga clan, even though she is nearing her 19__th__ birthday. All you have to do Neji, is get rid of her"_

"_That's all I'd have to do?" Neji replied with his monotone voice._

"_Yes Neji, that's all. I'd rather have the clan in the hands of a strong, level-headed Hyuuga,"_

"_What about Hanabi?"_

"_She is too quick-willed and would quickly lead the clan to destruction. I do not want the Hyuuga clan to end up like the Uchiha's." seems Hanabi, isn't the favourite she thinks she is._

"_Wouldn't I have to face the consequences? Or end up in Shinobi prison? Surely I'd at least be interrogated about my motives?"_

"_No Neji, I swear on what is left of her merciful life that you would not suffer any of that"_

'_Please Neji, please, you have more heart than this. Please fight my corner a little'. _

"_Your seal would be removed" Hiashi pulling every string in Neji's heart to bend to his will, "You would officially be a member of the main house"_

_A short pause ensued that seemed to drag out forever. 'Please Neji, you're better than this!' my mind pleaded with my cousin._

"_Alright, I'll do it"_

_Suppressing a gasp of shock and injury, my heart felt like a thousand poisoned Kunai had struck it all at once. A single tear rolled down my cheek, leaving me with the proof I needed to know that no one within the compound's walls wanted me, that they thought I was better off dead. Gathering enough strength to stand, I left abruptly to escape what I just heard …_

Tears rolling down my cheeks slowly, I realised and decided that to save Neji and my father the trouble of killing me, I would do it for them. After all, that is what a weak cowardly Hyuuga would do. The summer breeze slowly cooling the visible skin of my body, and no doubt the entire village, as the heat penetrates even through the thickest of walls in one of the hottest summers Konoha has ever seen in my years. Shuffling closer to the edge of the cliff, trying to remember anything good that could keep me from doing what could possibly (although highly unlikely to) destroy the Hyuuga clan.

There was him, Naruto Uzumaki. My long time crush, but he has his girlfriend Sakura now, it was coming up for their one year anniversary and Naruto was planning to propose to Sakura at the party. I have gradually gotten over what now seems to me nothing more than extreme admiration and respect for someone with such strength of character … Or in laymen's terms; a schoolgirl crush. In all honesty, I am extremely happy for the couple, although I can't help but feel a slight dent in the little pride I have. There was Shino Aburame, my fellow team mate. But he doesn't really talk to me that much … come to think of it; he doesn't really talk to anyone. He's also almost always away on missions with his father to collect some rare insects etc. Kurenai –sensei came to mind, but I didn't want to be mothered and lectured by her right now. The Sand Siblings were always very nice and welcoming towards me, they always treated me as their equal and nothing less; even Gaara treated me as he does his siblings. However they were back in their own village and were nowhere to help me. They were the only people who I could think of who would possibly care in the slightest … well maybe not Naruto as much but he still pretended to listen.

"Why? Why does no one care about me? Why am I so unlovable? What have I done to be left behind in everything I do?" I cried, the tears running as fast as the ocean, showing no signs of stopping.

Taking a kunai out of my pouch, I look at the blade imagining it covered in my worthless blood, I'm sure that would make everyone happy. Wouldn't it? Exposing my left wrist to the daylight, I look at it with the knife pressed against my pale skin. Pushing the kunai to my skin, I prepare my mind for the imminent blood. Watching as the warm ruby red "worthless" and "weak" blood poured from my veins and pooling on the ground at my feet, I took another shuffling step closer to the edge of the cliff, not really caring what happened next. Closing my eyes, as if to block the impending pain that would come, I try my hardest to find something, somewhere in my mind that could stop me from committing the dreadfully convenient deed.

Then his face appeared in my mind. Well, their faces. Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja dog Akamaru. My other team mates, they were always happy when I was around and looking out for me. Kiba; always helping me get stronger and helping me heal my wounds. Kiba was the one who helped me during the Chuunin exams as well. He listened to every word I said, laughed with me and comforted me. Akamaru cuddling into me keeping me warm on missions, encouraging me, letting me know everything's going to be ok.

Kiba was the only one who actually cared. All of a sudden, a realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. If I left this world, who would be there for Kiba and Akamaru other than their family? Who would care if they went missing or if anything happened to them?

I tried to force my body back from the edge of the cliff, but my feet would not move. Willing my body to move as much as humanly possible, but my muscles were frozen. Nothing would move. Tears starting forming more violent rivers on my cheeks and showed no signs of stopping. Then I heard his voice:

"Hinata …"

* * *

Author's Note:  
I would like to say that I do not own Naruto or the characters in Naruto mentioned in this FanFic, They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Also, this is my first FanFic, so please do not be afraid to give your opinions and criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba

**Chapter 2: Kiba**

Walking through the streets of Konoha seemed like the best idea at the time. Another argument with sis was driving me insane sitting in the house. Goddam Hana! She really does not know when to stop pushing me. Mum isn't helping either. Goddam family! Sometimes I think to myself that if Akamaru and I were to just leave we'd be better off. But that is not gonna happen. I'd get lonely. And Akamaru would most likely go mad.

And I'd have to leave the most important person to me; Hinata.

Goddammit, I hate thinking too much! I always end up thinking about her. It broke my heart to see hers shattered into a million pieces in front of all those people. But as Hinata does, she puts a brave face over everything. Hiding away; instead of screaming and balling her eyes out in front of people. Pulling away from the crowd and her heartache, she let go of the tears she held back. She thought no one noticed. I did. The scent of her tears driving me mad at the cause of them. It's been a year since then and her sorrow still lingers. If only I could …

'No Kiba! Why the hell would she want you?' mentally slapping myself, I was awoken from my thoughts when that damn Uzumaki boy slapped me on the back.

"Hey, mutt-boy! How you been?" he pretty much shouted with the stupid grin on his face.

"I'm fine Naruto, listen I'm not in th …"

"So, uhm …. You haven't seen Sakura anywhere have you? 'Cause I need to tell her slyly about the party without telling her it's a party that I'm gonna propose to her,"

"No Naruto I haven't", I said through my teeth.

"Ah well, she'll turn up somewhere … most likely mad at me HAHA!"

Damn Naruto, damn him and his bloody Naruto-y ways. I can't stand his stupid grin anymore.

"Well, me and Akamaru better head off, we got a …"

"C'mon I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's" he offered. Although I was hungry, I wasn't in the mood for anyone's company, especially Naruto's.

"Sorry Uzumaki, another time, me and Akamaru have to go train. Catch you later!"

Making my escape as quickly as I could, I started to make my way to the Hokage monument. Walking up the path, there was a familiar scent of lilacs, lavender, tears and blood. Waking up my senses, I looked around frantically to see who is hurt and in trouble. Making a hand sign I whispered "release", reassuring my mind that it was a gen-jutsu. I kept following the scent all the way to the top of the monument. There she was, standing at the edge of the cliff face. Tears coating her pale cheeks in a shimmering river, I realise my senses had not deceived me. I wonder why she hasn't noticed me yet. More to the point why is she standing so close to the edge of the cliff.

Concealing myself and Akamaru, I stand and watch her, trying to figure out why she's standing that close. All of a sudden her tears start to flow more freely than I have ever seen before, causing a heart-wrenching feeling to just grab her and hold her close, letting her know everything's going to be ok.

"Why? Why does no one care about me?" 'What? Hinata, I care!' Shocked I can barely believe my own senses. Does she really believe that no one cares?

"Why am I so unlovable?" 'Hinata!' my mind was tearing itself into millions of pieces; I've never EVER seen her like this before. Sure I've seen her upset but not like this, not to this extent. This was painful to watch her do this to herself.

"What have I done to be left behind in everything I do?" the feeling in my heart can't take much more. It was torturing to watch her tear herself apart like this. My body was crying out to move to her but I couldn't, not yet.

I watch her take a kunai out of her pouch and press it against her delicate skin and shuffle further to the edge of the cliff. The sharp knife pressing into her gentle and pure skin, drenching it in a sea of her blood gathering at her feet. Her pearl like eyes closing, as if she was preparing herself for her own death.

I have to do something to stop her. I try to activate some of my chakra. She does nothing. Dammit Hinata, recognise me, or at least Akamaru! Please don't leave me, not now!

Suddenly something changes. There's a warm look on her face that is soon replaced by fear.

I can't take this anymore! I have to do something. Moving from my hiding place, I keep my eyes solely focused on her, nothing else.

"Hinata …"

* * *

A/N  
I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sorry that this chapter is so short but I will make up for it :)  
Opinions and criticisms appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3:Hinata–Change of Heart & Mind

**Chapter 3: Hinata – Change of Heart and Mind**

"Hinata …"

His voice pierced through my confusion and fear. Kiba, what are you doing? I don't want to cause you pain. Please, don't come any closer, please!

"K-Kiba-kun, what are you d-doing h-here?" Damn my stupid stutter, why must it appear around people? Even around those who I'm closest to, who are around me almost all of the time.

"Hinata, what are you doing here, especially so close to the edge of the mountain?" Kiba's voice was showing fear and pain. It confused me so, as I have never seen him so frightened. Not even when we were faced against the Akatsuki. He showed nothing but bravery no matter how badly he was wounded or pushed beyond his limits.

"K-Kiba-kun … I- I want to b-be alone … Y-you can't stop m-me … N-none of you w-will s-stop m-me"

I did what I should not have done … I looked into his eyes. His wolf-like eyes pulling my in, even though I was still rooted to the edge I was clinging onto with what little strength I have left. No, I should have never looked into his eyes. He can tell whatever it is I'm feeling, thinking or seeing by just one look into my cursed eyes. Why must I be so readable? I hate the fact that that's another thing that I can add to my weakness list. But his eyes are something I've never grown used to, and yet can never live without. Those wolf-like gems that can see deeper into anyone's soul, more than one's own self. Eyes that penetrate so far into a person's heart that one can be lost by just one mesmerising look. Those eyes that I have committed to memory, purely because I feared being lost in them again.

He keeps stepping closer, His tall, muscular form stepping slowly towards me, while I'm being enslaved by his eyes. I try to tell him to stop, but my voice holds no sound for him to hear. I try to silently beg him with my eyes, but he doesn't stop.

"Hinata, what the hell are you thinking?" I can hear a thin veil of anger in his voice. But not the anger I'm used to at home; Kiba's anger was of concern and worry, all because of my actions. "I can't believe you'd even think of doing that before coming to see me?"

I can hear the pain in his voice; I can feel it tear my heart apart. In truth, I have no idea why I didn't go to him. But there was no way I could turn back now. I can hear the refinement in his voice as well. His voice changes almost as much as the wind sometimes, although most people don't notice it because of his rash and casual nature. Around Shino and me, he is very refined, gentlemanly like. But that's only around us. Around everyone else he's almost like Naruto. Although, sometimes Shino and I have found ourselves worried when his gentleman nature comes on as that is normally when he is angry or frustrated.

"K-Kiba, please s-stop, y-you d-don't know w-what I-I'm feeling right n-now" I hate saying that to him, because he probably does know, or at least understands. He's always been so empathetic towards our team. He's always there to listen. And I know, that by saying that, I have just torn his heart in two … which in turn has torn my heart again.

"Hina, I'm here to listen to you, I always have been. Please just come away from the edge of the cliff. Please, I'm begging you Hina!" His voice broke, my ears picking up on his fear, his worry, and his concern. He used my nick-name twice in one sentence; it was almost like music coming from him.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal Hinata" His voice echoed through my thoughts, "If you come and talk to me right now, and if I can't help you, you can jump ok? I can't promise that it won't hurt or break my … I mean, people's hearts but you can jump. But if I do help, you have to promise to let me take you to the hospital so I know you're in a safe place, ok?"

I consider this for a moment, knowing that he's put a forward deal where he could easily lose, knowing that there's a possibility that he cannot help.

I take one more look down at the bottom of the cliff where I could have already been. Nodding, I turn to him, trying not to look into his mesmerising eyes again. Upon turning I feel my feet slipping against the hard surface. My own body let itself down on its self-defence mechanisms.

"KIBA"

* * *

A/N  
I do not own the characters of Naruto, they all belong to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

Please give your opinions and criticisms, it is very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiba To Save Her

**Chapter 4: Kiba – To Save Her**

"Hina, I'm here to listen to you, I always have been" I can't stand to see her so broken anymore, I need to get her away from the edge of that damned cliff "Please just come away from the edge of the cliff. Please, I'm begging you Hina!"

I can't help the crack in my voice, the thought of life without her, without Hina, made my heart shatter. If I hadn't have arrived when I did, I'd have lost the most important thing to me without even knowing she was hurting. I never use her nick-name unless we're both hurting, or we're alone or when I have to try to coax her to try something.

I see her features light up at the mention of her nick-name. I really hope, from the bottom of my heart, that I'm managing to get through to her. I have to try something more, anything to get her away from the edge of that bloody cliff.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal Hinata, if you come and talk to me right now, and if I can't help you, you can jump ok? I can't promise that it won't hurt or break my … I mean, people's hearts but you can jump. But if I do help, you have to promise to let me take you to the hospital so I know you're in a safe place, ok?" Pray Kami that is enough! Come on Hina!

I follow her eyes to the place of her would-be demise and back to her. I watch her lavender pearls consider the offer I put forward. Seeing her nod slowly and turn herself towards my direction, I let out a silent sigh and close my eyes out of relief knowing that I can at least try to help.

"KIBA"

I open my eyes and realise that she is slipping from the mountain top, her feet slipping in her own blood, betraying her body's survival instincts, making her weak … Much like her own family. Reaching forward I grab her by the wrists, preventing her the fall.

That's when I felt my own feet slipping. Being pushed forward by her Hyuuga blood, almost like a sign of clan hostilities; being shown for the worthless dog that I am.

Feeling Akamaru grasp onto my jacket with his jaws (won't mum be happy about that later …) and digging his paws and claws into the ground, I realise that I have to do something to ensure everyone's safety. There's only one solution that I can think of …

"Hinata, we need to work together on this one, ok?" I can feel my hands slipping around her wrists, I can smell the fear and anxiety and pain on her, wishing I could take it all away for her. Hearing her heart rapidly beat through her and the whimpers escaping her mouth shows me that she's willing to listen but is too scared that I'll risk my own life. She knows me too well.

"K-Kiba, please help," I feel like that is not only a plea for the current situation but for what happened before I found her.

"Ok Hina, remember that mission we had in the Land of Mountains? When Shino fell from the side of the mountain while carrying an injury?" She nods slowly.

"We need to do that ok? I know it's a big ask of you Hinata but I know you can do it. I know you have the strength and the ability to do this" I watch her with concerned eyes as I slowly feel my feet slowly but surely slipping from the cliff top.

"Hina, please, I can't lose you!" Suddenly I realise I let too much of my true emotions through on that one. But if it got through to her then surely she'd listen.

"O-ok Kiba-Kun, I'll do it" she almost whispers.

Feeling the chakra flow to her feet, I remember the lesson that Kurenai-Sensei taught us in those brief seconds before we could have lost our mutual team-mate a few years ago …

_Walking along the side of the thin mountain path, we were all scared of the sharp and sudden drop to our left. With Shino injured from a battle with some rogue Nin, our sensei was being extra cautious. Hinata was being all cute pretty tucked in behind Kurenai-sensei's back._

"_I still don't understand why we have to help this miniscule piece of rock," my obnoxiousness showing through._

"_We have to because we were told to now shut the hell up Kiba" Shino's gravelly voice piercing through the cold mountain air, exasperated that he was so foolish enough to get himself injured._

_Turning to face him, I snapped, not even trying to disguise the aggressive growl in my voice, "Look here bug-boy, I know you're injured and all but you're stinking attitude is not fucking helping us get through this mission any quicker"_

"_If you had got my back like you said you did, I wouldn't be like this right now!"_

"_IF YOU HAD JUST BEEN FUCKING SMART TO BEGIN WITH, YOU WOULDN'T BE WALKING INJURED NOW JACKASS!"_

"_Alright boys, calm down" Kurenai's attempt to settle the situation between us went unnoticed._

"_YOU HAD YOUR DAMN MUTT THAT COULD HAVE HELPED ME, BUT NO, YOU WANTED TO SHOW OF AND SHOW THOSE ROGUES THAT YOU WERE MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM AND PROVE THAT YOU'RE THE OBNOXIOUS AND SELFISH BASTARD EVERYONE KNOWS YOU ARE!"_

"_P-p-please K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, don't f-f-fight," Her soft voice lost within our heated argument_

"_LOOK HERE, YOU HAD YOU'RE BLOODY BUGS AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING USE THEM, SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE THE BLOODY ONE THAT WANTS TO SHOW OFF, NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF"_

_A slow rumble fell between us and almost instantly dropped the tension between the group; all of us looking up saw that a rock slide was speedily falling towards us. Quickly moving out of the way, we all thought that we were all clear and out of the way._

"_Now, where were we you bug-asshole" Looking around there was no sight of Shino. 'Fuck,'_

"_SHINO, WHERE ARE YOU?", Kurenai's voice evidently showing worry._

"_HERE" Looking at his location, we could see his hands almost limply holding onto the edge of the path._

"_Shit, SHINO" Grabbing his arms, I felt my feet almost give way from underneath me. I felt Hinata using all of her strength to grab my jacket and pull my back from the edge. "Come on Shino, give us some help here, pal"_

"_I was gonna save this lesson for you guys 'til later on but seems that now is the necessary time, it's a life or death situation. Shino you need to hold on a little longer."_

"_Fuck, how much do you weigh Shino?"_

"_Shut up Mutt"_

"_BOYS LISTEN TO SENSEI" her soft shout piercing through the air. Hinata kinda startled us both with her abruptness and the fact she didn't stutter._

"_Right, Shino imagine a floor beneath you, almost like a gen-jutsu,"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Just do it! Now once you've done that push chakra down on it, like the tree exercise, once you have the normal amount of chakra there, push a sudden rush down and apply it to your feet. The chakra will break through the 'floor' and push you upwards"_

"_But I don't have eno-"_

"_Just do it"_

_Feeling the chakra rush through to his feet, his body launched up the way and landed strongly on the path. Out of breath from shock, I turned to sensei and looked at her in awe and wonder and how she knew how to push chakra through air._

"_What the hell was that? How did you know to do that?"_

"_When you're a shinobi, Kiba, and one of your team-mates is in trouble; you do anything to figure out to help them" …_

Come on Hina, we can do this. Feeling the pulse of her chakra through her feet, I could tell she was at her limit.

"Just a little more chakra Hinata!"

"I can't Kiba, I can't …" hearing the desperation in her voice tore my heart anew crack as I fought back tears.

"Come on Hina, I know you can, you showed everyone before that you have more strength than they believed, do it again, prove to everyone how strong you are"

I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Then I feel it.

The sudden rush of chakra, the sudden jump from mid-air; and Hinata managed it. I felt her body lift weightlessly through the air and fall gracefully back down to the ground where she had previously stood, with me cushioning her fall.

Holding onto her tightly, I never felt so relieved and thankful at the same time. For what seemed like a long time, we stayed in that position. And then, she looked into my eyes …

* * *

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on holiday in Manchester :)  
As I have said before, Naruto and his fellow characters do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.  
any criticisms you have please let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata What To Do

**Chapter 5: Hinata – What to do**

Rushing through the air like that put a spark of thankfulness and relief around us. Kiba cushioned our fall as much as he could, and held me for what seemed like hours. Time seemed to have just stopped, just for this moment. I couldn't figure out the reason why, no matter how far I searched for a logical answer. Slowly relaxing in his arms, I felt the tensions of my recent eaves-dropping fade away, ebbing themselves down to my sub-conscious. Everything just felt extremely at peace and calm, it just felt right, for the first time in my life. Feeling Kiba's arms around me took everything away, they always did. But, why? … Why now more than ever? Did Kiba have the answer?

Taking all that was left of my energy and courage, I looked into his eyes; his dangerous, haunting, beautiful eyes. I searched those eyes, even though I know that I would lose myself in them. Blinking, I then took in his handsome features as a whole. Kiba suddenly looked different in my eyes. I mean, he looked the same, but somehow, in a miniscule way that I could not put my finger on, he looked different. Raising his hand, he gently brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Hinata," his deep voice breaking the silence first, like music to my ears. Not taking my eyes from his face, I wondered what was running through his mind.

Moving my hand slightly over his muscular chest, I winced in pain. I completely forgot about my arms. How could I forget?

"Hina!" worry evident in his voice, Kiba sat us both up and looked down at my arms. Although there were only two cuts, I felt like my arms were ripped to shreds with his eyes looking at them. Gently gliding his finger along the cuts, it sent my nerves into complete and utter scary rollercoaster mode as I felt the blush rise on my cheeks. My mind then decided to remind me that I never EVER blush around Kiba, which caused my blush to rise even more.

"Hinata?" at the mention of my name from his lips, I slowly looked up to meet his gaze. "Why?"

I couldn't even answer that, not with all the knowledge in the world.

"Tell me why you did all of this Hinata, please. You did promise Hinata, please. Why couldn't you come to me?" the desperation to help in his voice was more than evident.

"W-well I … uh … I … Kiba-kun, I d-don't know where t-to start, there's t-too m-much" My voice cracking with the threat of tears. My mind trying to tell my body to move away and hide my motions from him but I couldn't for two reasons: he was holding my arms gently and I had little to no energy left.

"Just start from the beginning, I'm not going anywhere I promise" a gentle smile graced his features, setting my nerves at a slight ease.

Taking in a deep breath, I rationalised what I would say to him into sensible meanings and sentences. Dropping my gaze to my arms, I watched his fingers gently and skilful soothe the knowing scars that now tarnished my skin.

"I overheard a conversation between Neji and my father. Hiashi informed my cousin that if I were dead, he would be named as heir of the clan. Although there were some hesitations, father pulled the curse seal removal card on Neji. You know what Neji feels about that, any way he can get rid of it, he will. Hiashi asked Neji to kill me. I … I thought I'd save them the bother and do this before Neji could. I couldn't think of anyone at the time, my mind was so clouded by sparing everyone the expense of getting rid of me and wasting their time. I was just about to jump when your face came to my mind, I tried to move away from the edge, then you showed up and well … you know what happened after that …" letting my voice trail off so he could take all of this in, I looked up to his face, to find it gazing at the wounds I had inflicted upon myself.

"You're in danger, from your own clan at that, why couldn't you have seen Tsunade for help or at least refuge?" His voice becoming more dangerous by the minute, "Why couldn't you come to my home? You know that most of the other clans aren't allowed on our grounds unless they have permission from the Hokage or if they're team mates. I could have given you shelter Hina!"

"I'm so sorry Kiba," tears not hiding away any more, slowly recreating the rivers that had previously stained my cheeks. Feeling his thumb catch the fallen tears, I look to his face again. His features softened from their regular ruggedness, a gentle smile in place of the regular hard line, kind eyes encouraging me to know that it's ok to show my emotions in times like this. I can't help but blush at this, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

All of a sudden I feel extremely light-headed but what is the cause? Logically I know its blood loss, but part of me wishes it was for Kiba. I feel the world around me fall away and turn black.

All I can hear is his voice …

"Hina?  
…

HINA!

…

…

Fuck, c'mon Akamaru!

…

…

…

Hold on a little longer Hina, PLEASE! I CANT LOSE YOU!"

…

Kiba …

* * *

A/N

Sorry for not updating in a while, had a nasty chest infection. Been riddled with anti-biotics and paracetamol ... and sleeping :3  
As before, I don't own Naruto and his friends, They all come from the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto.  
If you have any questions, criticisms or opinions, please do not hesitate to let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6: Kiba Save Her In Time

**Chapter 6: Kiba – Save Her In Time**

"Hold on a little longer Hina, PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

Shit, I should've moved faster. Damn me and my feelings. I'm a shinobi for god sake's, a Jounin at that. And I over-looked her health because of my stupid feelings. Lifting her almost lifeless and weightless body, I sped towards the hospital, with Akamaru following closely behind.

I couldn't lose her, not when she needs me right now. Holding her close to me, I feel her faint ad rapidly decreasing pulse underneath my fingertips. Although I knew that the hospital was two minutes away, it suddenly felt like 1000 miles away. How could it be so far when Hinata needed help now?!

Pushing forward even more, I felt helplessness creep into my sub-conscious and panic set into my heart as the thought of a life without Hina, her life lost like this, entered my imagination. Feeling one single tear roll down my cheek, knowing it contained the most emotion for the life or death of Hinata.

Akamaru's bark brought me back to reality and signified the nearing of the hospital. Reaching the hospital doors, I started yelling.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! IT'S HINATA! SAKURA, INO, TSUNADE, SOMEONE HELP!"

All at once, there was a rush of nurses and doctors rushing towards me and Hinata's frail body. What seemed like hundreds of bodies surrounded us and closed us in. Almost ripping her from my arms, they didn't seem to click at how much a fragile state she was in. Placing her on a trolley she was rushed into the Immediate Care unit. Rushing after her, I was stopped by Tsunade.

"Kiba, as much as you want to help and be there, you wouldn't be much use in beside the nurses and doctors. I want to speak to you later about what the hell happened!" she was frustrated. I couldn't blame her. After all that Hinata had achieved, why would she do this and prove her father right?

"Hokage-sama, I beg of you, don't inform her family yet, I'll explain later but please don't tell her family."

Looking at me as if I'd said it was my doing Hinata was in there, she only nodded. Letting out a loud sigh, she looked to the floor.

"Fine, but you better stay here, one of the nurses will take you to where you can get changed. And send your mutt home, I understand he's your nin-dog but he shouldn't be in this part of the hospital unless he's injured."

Only just realising what she meant with Hinata's delicate blood seeping through my clothes and onto my skin, I couldn't deal with the thought of her blood anywhere than inside her body. Stupid I know, but hey, wouldn't you feel the same for the girl you … the girl you love. Looking to the ground to hide my emotions from Tsunade, I was grateful that she took my plea into consideration.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

Turning her back on me, she went to help Hinata, the only thing I wanted to do in the damn hospital but couldn't.

Her life was now in danger, because of me. Because I let my stupid feelings blind me to the fact that the blood in her body was slowly leaving her and killing her.

"Goddammit!" I said viciously through my teeth and slammed my fist into the wall beside me, startling the nurse coming toward me

"Ts-Tsunade-sama sent me to give you these" she whispered as she dropped the scrubs onto the floor and ran away.

I couldn't blame her. Almost everyone's presence in here was annoying the hell out of me. Even Akamaru.

"Go home boy, tell Mum what happened … well …. Nah, tell her that Hinata got hurt and I'm waiting to see if she's ok"

With a nod of approval from Akamaru, he sped off towards the entrance and towards our home. With that, I turned towards the bathroom to get changed.

I knew that they'd want my clothes as evidence to check if it was me that caused Hinata's pain, the thought that plagued my mind since I got in this damn hospital, so I placed them in a plastic bag that was with the scrubs. Pulling on the trousers, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're a coward, you couldn't even get her to the hospital in enough time," my grip tightening around the sink I never knew I was holding onto, "you're useless, she'd never want anyone like you! Why would she want someone who puts feelings before anything else! YOU'RE A USELESS COWARD WHO CAN'T EVEN GET ONE THING RIGHT **FOR HER**!"

Raising my fist, I slammed it into the wall, creating a crater that even the moon would be proud of.

"KIBA INUZUKA!"

* * *

A/N

I am so so so sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up. I have been so busy with uni work it's unreal -.-  
I will make it up to you guys, in the next chapters :)  
As always, the brilliance that is Naruto and his fellow characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and please review :)


	7. Chapter 7: Kurenai - Make Him See

**Chapter 7: Kurenai – Make Him See**

I was walking down the street when I heard all of the commotion. Hearing the bark of the Inuzuka clan, I rushed to the scene of the noise.

Outside the hospital, I saw my two students: Kiba and Hinata, with Hinata lying limp and lifeless in Kiba's arms. I swear if that girl has been over working herself again, I will have some severe words with her.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! IT'S HINATA! SAKURA, INO, TSUNADE, SOMEONE HELP!" Hearing the cry of the wolf brought my imagination crashing to reality. The pain in his voice was instantly recognisable, to those with a trained ear to his sensibilities, showing my usually sharp and perceptive eyes that there was more to the story than what I was seeing.

Although I knew I had to get home for little Asuma, as it was nearing his 4th birthday, I had to know what was going on at that hospital concerning my two students. Concealing my presence, I snuck in quietly knowing that the hussle and bussle of a Hyuuga being in the hospital would cause quite a stir.

As predicted, about 15-20 nurses appeared at once and left a rather worried Kiba wondering what to do. Knowing he was aching to help in any way he possibly could, he had to feel her ripped from his arms after he brought her here to save her.

After witnessing a conversation between him and Tsunade, I knew there had to be more to the story. Not that I was a gossip monger or anything like people were led to believe of me during my pregnancy, but I was trying to eaves-drop out of concern for my students. The Hokage looked frustrated and almost disappointed for some reason, I can't say I blame her. After all Hinata has achieved, why would she commit such severe injuries (I can only conclude) upon herself?

My thoughts disrupted by a frustrated and self-loathing bang caused by Kiba, I saw a nurse almost scamper away in fear of her life. Not that Kiba would do such a thing to any innocent person, But he didn't get his infamous reputation as the Hound of Konoha for nothing. This was really disconcerting. He could lose control of his temper and his patience anytime soon, and it wouldn't be good news for anyone.

As he walked to the bathroom, Tsunade walked out of the unit where Hinata was being taken care of.

"Hokage-sama, I hate to intrude on you at such an unsuitable time, but I couldn't help but notice that two of my students entered here and caused quite a commotion" I needed some form of information, the Hokage would be able to supply that for me.

"Kurenai, they are your former students, they are both Jounin, responsible for their own now" Her short answer, clearly telling me that I wasn't meant to be involved.

But I don't give up that easily;

"Tsunade-sama, please, Hinata is like a daughter to me, an Kiba a son, please, just give me the basic information of what's happened?"

Her sigh was not a patient one, but one of empathy and understanding. "Hinata's got 2 severe cuts on her arms, self-induced most likely, or at least it seems that way. Inuzuka has something he has to explain, he didn't want her family notified yet so I'm guessing it's something to do with them, something Hinata has confided in him and him alone."

Staring off in shock after Kiba, I suddenly felt like I had been missing things all along

"I can't tell you anymore Kurenai"

"Wait, how long 'til Hinata is out of surgery?"

"Not long at all, now go make sure our Hound is ok and not kicking himself please!"

At least she knew what he was like.

Walking towards the bathrooms, I heard Kiba's voice:

"You're a coward, you couldn't even get her to the hospital in enough time, you're useless, she'd never want anyone like you! Why would she want someone who puts feelings before anything else! YOU'RE A USELESS COWARD WHO CAN'T EVEN GET ONE THING RIGHT **FOR HER**!"

Followed by a loud echoing bang that I knew he would regret later. Not caring a jot for who saw me, I waltzed straight into the bathroom an yelled.

"KIBA INUZUKA!"

Jumping back from his position at the bathroom mirror and his new mark on the hospital, Kiba's face was the picture of shock, like Asuma's when he gets in trouble.

"S- Sensei …" His gaze faltering between me and the damage he'd just caused. Seems the Hound didn't know what to do.

"Seems you're intent on bringing this hospital down piece by piece" I said to him with a soft smile, hoping to calm his somewhat shattered nerves, his mouth hanging open as if he were a fly trap.

Letting the mothering instinct take over me, I closed his mouth for him before he could think twice about complaining about his fangs and pulled the scrub shirt over his head in a blink of an eye. His temper and impatience never bothered me; they were somewhat a reminder of what an individual he actually was.

"You stupid mutt, do you not think Hinata would be worrying about you doing stuff like this?" His pained expression couldn't be hidden from me, even as he was pulling his shirt on properly. "Come on, she's almost out of surgery,"

"Sensei?" Turning to find his gaze on the ground, towards the blood drenched clothes and then towards me. I knew what he needed. He needed them same thing when Hinata got hurt in their first attempt at the Chuunin exams. He needed the same thing when Hinata almost lost her life during the Akatsuki invasion. And this time would be no different.

"Kiba, no matter how many times you yell at yourself in the mirror, no matter how many chunks you take out of this fragile building, no matter how fast time passes by, you can't change the past. You are who you are now because of the past. Hinata is who she is now because of the past, and I'm guessing the present has something to do with it as well. Kiba, as long as you believe in yourself, as long as you believe in Hinata, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, what would Konoha be without its Hound and its All-Seeing-Nothing-Can-Hide-From-Her woman? We need you both as much as you guys rely on each other, now let's go. Don't forget your stuff; Tsume won't be happy if you do"

Walking toward the direction of the surgery doors, I heard a low scurrying as he caught up with me and fell into step with me, both of us hoping that Hinata would make it through this as she has many times before.

* * *

A/N

Once again i do not own anything that belongs to the Naruto universe, that all belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry to all of the loyal readers to the long delay for this chapter to be put up, Please give me your opinions, they are much appreciated :)

I am writing chapter 8 now and it's gonna be set in a dream/imagination setting (if that makes an sense at all -.-'), Any tips on that would be fantastic :)

Thank you all for your patience


	8. Chapter 8: Hinata - Dreams?

**Chapter 8: Hinata – Dreams?**

_My muscles ached at the movement as they were coming to life. A light and fresh fabric surrounding me in a heavenly glow as the sun shone brightly through the windows making my eyes flutter open, protesting at the sudden shot of bright light. A gentle breeze graced my face through the open window, making the rest of my skin come to life in a light covering of goose bumps. Sitting up in the bed of white linen, I take in my surroundings. My all seeing eyes should recognise this place as the feeling of familiarity sets in. The scent of lavender and sakura blossoms thick in the air as the breeze almost beckons me to follow. The familiar scent seeps into my mind almost begging me to remember. I see a door leading to a wide balcony, the curtains as hands inviting me toward them. A soft voice flutters from the balcony, humming a thankfully gentle tune. _

_ Stepping out of the bed, my feet whisper against the warm flooring of the room. The nightgown I'm wearing flowing against my sin like a gentle breath. Following the angelic voice to the balcony, my feet barely ghosting across the floor to solve what my memory cannot. The fragrance becomes stronger as my memory fights to try to remember where it is from. Fighting to remember where I had once heard such a gentle and soothing melody. Walking through the inviting curtains, I am greeted with a woman. Her back is facing me and yet I somehow feel like I know this woman. Like I want to run to her and hold her close to embed her into my memory. Her flowing indigo hair reaching well beyond her slight waist; her height demanding grace and poise; her kimono simply plain yet oh so elegant; her voice so quiet yet insisting on being heard; Where and how do I know this lady?_

_ Turning her head slightly, she starts to come into my vision. Her pastel pale skin emulating that of the moon and stars; the light blush dusted over her cheeks; the glorious smile evident on her face; how do I know this woman? Why can't I remember her?_

_ "It's alright, Hinata", she knows my name. She said it with such love and tenderness. "I'm surprised you recognise even this much about me, you were so young"_

_What is she talking about?_

_ "Hinata, you're 19, you were born on the 27__th__ of December. I remember taking you in my arms when you were born, like a precious light had been given to me from the Heaven. I remember the snow that day. It was like a blessing."_

_ … No … It can't be her … She's been dead for years … It just can't … _

_ "It's ok, if you don't recognise me my little Hina, my little Kitai*"_

_ The nickname … only one person has used that name with me before …_

"_Mother …"_

_ Turning around fully, her face becomes so clear. Her eyes piercing into mine mirroring my own. Her familiar features click into my memory. For the first time ever, I have a real image of my mother as a person and not just as a photograph. I can't believe I'd almost forgotten her. The thought of that makes my heart break in two. Sobs threaten to break through the barrier of my throat, how could I forget my own mother?_

_Rushing to her, I go to wrap my arms around her. Instead I pass right through her and hit the railing of the balcony. Why can't I hold her?_

"_Hinata, I am nothing but an image in your mind. You cannot hold me or feel my touch because of this,"_

"_But aren't I dead? How would I be able to see you otherwise?"_

"_You are in the go between world Hinata. Right now, you are neither dead nor alive. I am dead, I belong in a place only dead people can walk; I belong in the afterlife where my penance has been paid to the Ferryman."_

"_So why and how are you here Mother?"_

"_Oh my little Kitai, There are things that you are going to have to understand, things that only you must learn from me here now, I was the one Chosen by the Others to make you see sense. We can only do this once for each of our loved ones. I have not made any of these travels until now. I had wanted to wait to see if your mind would alter somewhat. And it has, but not enough. I am here to guide you, to give you a choice of paths. Most will lead you to your destiny but in very different ways. Others will lead you to your premature demise, and I know that one exceptional person will miss you most of all. Kitai, he is the key to your future, you just need to find the path to take. Kitai, when you leave this place you must face the fact that you have made some wrong choices in your past that may possibly affect your future. Kitai, will you listen and go back to the place where you currently belong or will you destroy everything you know and owe the Ferryman before your time?"_

_I'm hearing all this from my own Mother. This was so much to take in, how can I have so little time with my Mother? I want to go back … I need to go back … I choose to go back … But I want to talk more with my Mother. There is so much I want to ask her, so much I have to tell her. But if this is all the time I get … I can wait until my path to the afterlife…_

"_Mother, I will listen. I need to go back. Not just for myself, but for two very important equals in my life. I can't leave them behind"_

_A gentle smile graces her gentle features "I knew you'd make the right choice my little Kitai"_

…

…

…

* * *

Authour's Note: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, they all belong to the mind of the great Masashi Kishimoto

*Kitai means Hope in Japanese

Sorry this Chapter took so long, I'm up to my neck in deadlines before the Christmas break. And I wanted to get a chapter done before the New Year.

Thank you for being so patient, you guys are awesome :)

Please review as it's nice to hear your opinions on this story.

So if I don't update between now and the New years: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Years :)


	9. Chapter 9: Kiba- What Really Happened

**Chapter 9: Kiba – What Really Happened**

Waiting is the worst thing people could expect me to do. All I can really do I sit and fidget, getting more and more impatient as the time draws on by. But this is Hinata I'm waiting for; I'd have to be patient for her. Even though all I wanted to do was pace the corridor and pester every doctor and nurse who went by trying to find out about her. I kept looking at the clock expecting a decade to have passed when in reality only a matter of seconds had gone by.

Fidget … fidget … fidget …

"Kiba, please stop fidgeting!" I could tell she was exasperated.

"Sorry Sensei," looking to the floor, I tried counting the seconds till I saw Hinata again.

Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine her waken again. Calming my breathing to a somewhat even state, I could see Hinata clear as day. A smile almost tugged at my lips. Hinata was there in my sight, standing in the middle of our training field. Her hair flowing in the breeze like silk sheets; her cheeks stained with a light blush; her eyes catching the sunlight like diamonds. She turned towards me and reached out her hand.

"_Kiba-kun, I need you," _her voice gently soothing the world around her. Taking her hand; her skin was warm against mine.

"_Come on Kiba-kun, I need you" _Looking at her again, she was bathed in blood … her blood. Backing away, she suddenly wasn't the same Hinata anymore.

"_WHY DON'T YOU COME TO ME KIBA-KUN?! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU COWARD KIBA-KUN! WHY CAN'T YOU COME TO ME?!" _ The screeching voice that I didn't recognise jolted me awake. Sweat beading on my forehead, my body felt like there wasn't enough air for me to consume. Pinned against the back of my chair, sensei looked at me as if some sort or oddity had grown on my face.

"Kiba? You ok?" worry evident on her face.

"I'm fine sensei, just a bad daydream"

A small yet significant mile graced my former Sensei's features. "what?" I asked.

"Nothing Kiba, just the fact that you still daydream rather amusing, kinda like a dog"

Well that did it … "What are you tring to say?! Just because I'm a dog nin that I should daydream like one?! I'm not a dog Kurenai-Sensei! I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan and I am most definitely not a DOG!"

A light laughter filled the air from sensei, followed by a bellowing laugh from Tsunade. Great, just what I need.

"Sorry Hokage-sama"

"Not at all Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan" The laughter in her voice was evident in her eyes as she stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. "Kurenai, Hinata's out of surgery now. Go and pick up your little Asuma, I'm sure the Academy can't keep him for much longer. Kiba you come with me."

"Is she –"

"She's fine, now hop; or in your case; pounce to life pup"

"You've been talking to my mother again haven't you?" hanging my head in embarrassment, I could already feel the laughter swelling from her and Kurenai.

"And so what if I have? I'm your Hokage remember" She seems to be talking pleasure out of this

After our goodbyes to Kurenai sensei, Tsunade lead me to Hinata's room. There she was, lying in the bed, not yet conscious. Her hair granting her the halo I always knew she had; her pale skin reflecting the light surrounding her in a glow; the bandages around her wrists saturated in blood.

Wincing at the sight, Tsunade disturbed my train of thought.

"She's going to be ok, she's only unconscious because her body is still in a state of shock. She will recover, and when she does, she'll be getting a few too many lectures about what she's done."

Tracing the bandages gently, I felt a pang of guilt and remorse. Tears stinging my eyes, threatening to over flow into the rivers that had stained Hinata's cheeks not hours before.

"I didn't get her here quick enough" a mere whisper from my mouth to the ears of the Hokage.

"Inuzuka, you did what you could to save her, now tell me exactly what the hell happened. I can't afford to lose another ninja because of something stupid."

Taking a deep breath as Hinata had, I started from the beginning. From when I met Naruto and walking to the monument to watching Hinata almost give her life away and the story Hinata told me.

She just stared at me for a moment as if I'd plucked the story from thin air.

"Why would me or Hinata make something like that up Tsunade?" pleading was not my strong point but when it came to defending Hinata, I would do absolutely anything.

"I could have you tested and interrogated to see if that story were true, But believe it or not Kiba, I believe you."

My mouth hung open in somewhat disbelief. I genuinely pleading for nothing?! Goddamn Tsunade and her Hokage ways!

"It's not the first time Hiashi's thought up some cock-a-mamy plan to off Hinata, just because she's not as strong as him. She has her mother's nature with a heart only angels would be envious of. You can stay here, I'll let your Mother know. Shout on someone as soon as she wakes up ok?"

Nodding "Thank you Tsunade-sama, Thank you"

Turning towards Hinata, watching her eye dance behind their lids, I couldn't help but wonder what Hinata was dreaming of in her somewhat prolonged sleep …

* * *

A/N Naruto and all his companions and worlds belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy new Year Guys :) Sorry for the prolonged period of no updates and for the short chapter, been busy as a bee this past wee while  
Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. I love hearing your opinions :)


	10. Chapter 10: Hinata - The Path to Take

**Chapter 10: Hinata – The Path to Take**

_The air felt cleaner here, almost weightless. Every sense was heightened with anticipation, even without the Byakugan things were clear and seen without difficulty. The open landscape provided the entire look of the place with a longing to run around let the fresh air breeze across your skin and through your hair. It provided the space that you could easily train and take a lazy day watching the world go by afterwards. Kiba and Akamaru would love it here._

_ Wait …_

_ Kiba-kun … I need to get back to him_

_ "All in good time Kitai" Looking to my mother, I felt my nerves and worries wash away. She was like the calm after a rampant storm; the shower of rain after a never-ending drought, no wonder father loved her so. She brought peace to an otherwise hectic and warring household. Her beauty radiating throughout the corridor;, her gentle voice insisting on being hear; the air around her commanding attention and obedience. _

_ "Mother, I need to get back, please tell me which way to go, tell me what to do,"_

_Her light laughter filled the air, almost echoing around the entire area, like a light choir of voices. "Kitai, I can't tell you what to do, I can only point you in the direction of the path you need to take"_

_ "Isn't that the exact same thing? Mother please, there is someone …someone I need to get back for"_

_ "I see you got your father's stubbornness, you know you two have a lot more in common than either of you realises. I understand you need to get and __who__ you need to get back for, but first follow me"_

_Her soft voice was echoing with a mother's authority and patience; like a calming relief of direction and sense. Her poise and posture unachievable by most women today, even in the highest of ranks and social statuses, almost gliding across the floor. And then I remembered where I was._

_Following her soft footsteps, I shadowed her cautiously, careful not to be taken in by my surroundings to let my guard down, to let my surroundings lull me into a false sense of security. The grass was softer here almost sending tickling sensations through my body. Looking back to where our journey had started, all I could see was pure carnage. Flames engulfed the houses and destroy all sense of life there, no colour resided there any longer, no fresh air, no open fields for anyone to roam. I could hear screaming and pain filling the air, the suffering of people that I hadn't noticed were there, even children. What was once a picture perfect moment had been destroyed in seconds._

_ "Mother, What –"_

_ "Welcome to purgatory Hinata, this is the place you should not be, the place I don't belong. Stay close to me Kitai or you'll be lost in there forever and you'll never find your way home."_

_ "But Mother, this looks like Hell"_

_ "Hell is nothing compared to this Hinata, Thankfully you'll never have to witness the torturous blaspheme there, now keep up and look forward"_

_Picking up my pace, I clung to my mother's Kimono sleeve hoping for a piece of comfort. Smelling her perfume float around us set my mind at ease, giving me the comforting memory of this time I could spend with my Mother. The first and only time since her death … her death that was my fault … My murder of her … I could almost feel her blood on my hands …_

_ "My death was not your fault sweet Hinata, please stop blaming yourself, and here we are"" We came to a stop at a building of sorts, with two doors. The tall walls stood well over 100 feet, casting an unwelcoming fear across what was a once beautiful scene. The two doors were old fashioned and looked heavy with huge iron cast door handles. The ominous shadows being cast were almost like that of Shikamaru's jutsus, trying to catch you in their grasp at every turn._

_Then I heard it … almost like a whisper carried from the wind from one of the far reaches of the now barren land…_

_ "_Hina … Hina please wake up, please!

…

I need you, you know … so does Akamaru … Please don't leave us alone, I don't think …

…

I don't think I can survive without you here in this world, near me Hina … I'm so sorry I didn't get you hear in time, please forgive me …

…

Don't leave me …"

_His voice piercing my heart, the pain in his voice evident; there was something inside me that needed him near me so I could put an end to his hurt and sorrow. Knowing I was th cause of this anguish only doubled my want to go home to see him. _

_But, what if this was a trick? What if this was a test of this world I was in? _

_A single rain drop gently laid rest on my cheek. Softly brushing away the rain drop, the ache in my heart heightened. Looking to my mother for some sort of comfort, she reached out to me and wrapped me in her embrace._

_ "It wasn't a test Kitai; that is what is going on around your earthly body. That is a reminder of what you'll be leaving behind and what could be the key to your future."_

_The tears couldn't contain themselves and spilled from my eyes. Her touch was as soft as angels, her soft song filling the air calming the ache in my body._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto, my once long-time crush … What was he doing here?_

_ "Come with me Hinata, Sakura will never know," An unnatural smirk crossed his lips, replacing the once friendly smile, "I swear to you on my life that no one will find out about us, we can run away together and no one will ever know. It can be our little secret."_

_But … he loved Sakura, he always has …_

_ "She's still in love with Sasuke, Hinata. Won't you love me like you claimed you did?" his hand reaching out to me as if beckoning me to go with him and live this life of secrecy and second place._

_ "Hina?" his voice, the voice of my Kiba … well he's not mine, but he was … he was here. His tall muscular form edging his way forward to me, I was so grateful to see him._

_ "Hina, I know I've not got much to give … but I would give you everything I had if it would make you happy. I just want you to be happy. I'd give my whole life if it meant I could see you smile one of your real smiles. Heck I'd give my whole life to make you happy. Hina, if you saw yourself the way I see you, you'd see that you're already the person you want to be. Hina, please don't leave me behind …" reaching his hand out, almost offering his services to me willingly and unquestionably._

_I looked at my mother in confusion, looking back and forth between the two almost constants in my life. What am I meant to do now?_

_ "Choose my little Kitai, these are the paths that are in place for you, one of pain and hurt, one of love and happiness … My time is running out here Hinata, you must choose one or live the rest of your days in Purgatory …" her breathing was becoming laboured, as if there was a poison in the air out to get her._

_ "Mother … I'm sorry that I couldn't save you all those years ago … I miss you so much, I love you!"_

_ "I know Kitai, I love you too, now you must choose. Look into your heart. Close your eyes and listen to your heart, listen to the song it plays you and choose."_

_Her beautiful visage was fading away to what I can only presume as her deathly remains as they are on earth, her kimono torn, faded and frayed. I don't want to lose her again, especially in this place._

_ "I belong in heaven Kitai, I won't remain here"_

_Closing my eyes, I did what she told me to … looking into what my heart was playing, listening to its song. Watching what it was that my heart wanted, following it's rhythm with my feet, I moved closer to who my heart's target was. Keeping my eyes closed, I reached my hand forward to what my heart was responding to, the one my heart wants. _

_All of a sudden everything seemed lighter, like I was awakening from a deep and almost wonderful dream. Keeping my eyes closed, I felt my hand slip into a strong masculine one. My feet seemed to leave the ground and float me to the heaven, or in this case earth, back to my earthly body._

_ "You've made choice Kitai, let's see if the path you choose will be the one your heart wants and needs. I will see you again, I love you …"_

_A bright light filled my eyes, opening them slowly I saw the ceiling of a hospital room …_

* * *

Author's Note:

Once again, I do not own anything in the Naruto universe, that belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto :)

Kitai means hope in Japanese

I am so sorry for the huge long tedious delay for this chapter. I have seen no end in sight for uni deadlines -.- Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, and then next one will be up at some point this week :)

Thank you my loyal readers for being so patient, I hope you guys and new readers enjoy this new chapter :)

If you would like to review, I'd greatly appreciate it. I love hearing your opinions and suggestions :)


	11. Chapter 11: Kiba - Please Hina

**Chapter 11: Kiba – Please Hina**

Her hand felt cold in mine, like she had spent an entirety in one of the Land Of Ice's capsules. Her elegant and graceful fingers lay lifeless when they should be creating patterns, making water come to life for little Asuma, dancing with his miniscule hands. Her body was so still. I don't think I've seen her so lifeless since the Akatsuki Attack all those years ago. The only part of her that seemed to be bursting with life was her eyes. They were dancing wildly behind her eyelids, following whatever dreamscape her mind had chosen to create.

Kami how I wanted to see those eyes again! Her eyes had always intrigued me. Those lavender opal orbs seemed to look into your heart and understand every single emotion you were feeling. They calmed the raging sea of emotions which filled a human heart. They entranced me, so much so that I had to commit her gaze to memory. All because I knew if our gaze met, I would lose the ability to speak, to move, to think around her.

Life seemed empty without her in it, like a great void caused by the earthquake which is her own Hyuuga family. How could they make the precious jewel which is Hinata suffer in the way she has? How could they make her feel as empty as the void her absence would leave me? That dark place was one I never wished to venture. I unwillingly closed my eyes and envisioned life without her. Never seeing her walk through the streets of Konoha again; never seeing her smile warm the coldest of days; never to have her gentle touch heal even the deepest of hurts; never to tell her how I truly feel.

How could I be so selfish? She's lying here unconscious and I'm wanting to spill my upmost secrets in my own private pity party! With a mental slap, I silently congratulated my own idiocy.

All of a sudden my emotions came crashing around me. The ache in my heart seemed to take over the need to stay sane for her. Holding her hand in mine, I was willing the life to come back to her.

"Hina," my voice was becoming thick with the threat of tears. "Hina, please wake up … Please! I need you, you know … so does Akamaru …" small tears loosing themselves from their confines, slowly and gently carving their paths down my cheeks.  
"Please don't leave us alone, I don't think …" I couldn't hide it anymore, the crack in my voice evident as I urged my Hina …well not my Hina but … y'know "I don't think I can survive without you here in this world, near me Hina …  
Placing a gently kiss on her forehead, words left me before my lips left her skin, "I'm sorry I didn't get you here in time, please forgive me …"  
Tears were falling readily now, more than willingly landing on her cheek.  
"Don't leave me alone!" I pleaded with her in the hope that she might actually hear me.

A swell of tiredness came over my mind. Resting my head near Hinata's hand, so I would be there close by her in case she woke up.

What felt like hours passed, when I felt a hand gently and softly through my hair. There was only one person who I know would do that. With that encouragement, I raised my head slowly

"Hina?" …

* * *

Author's Note:  
The wonderful world and inhabitants of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :)

Well aren't you just lucky ducklings to be getting 2 new chappies in 2 days? :P

I'm sorry this chapter is fairly short, but I feel it encompasses what someone would be feeling in that moment in time in a hospital (believe me I've been there too many times to actually know what I'm talking about for once :P)

Once again reviews opinions and criticisms are all welcome, I love hearing from my loyal readers and new ones as well :)


	12. Chapter 12: Neji - The Price I May Pay

**Chapter 12: Neji – The Price I May Pay**

I can't believe he asked me that: To get rid of one of his own offspring, especially Hinata. She has made so much progress with her training and continues to do so. Hell, she nearly killed herself trying out a new jutsu that she wasn't sure would even work. She puts her heart and soul into everything she does, including time to study for being the heiress of the clan properly. She pushes herself to her absolute limit at least four times a week and renders herself into the hospital's care at least once a week from pushing herself in her strict training regime; the training regime she found in the Hyuuga library. All her efforts have been rewarded with a Jounin status. So why can't Hiashi see that? Oh yeah … because of Hanabi and me: the Prodigal Genius' of the Hyuuga clan, because we can't do any wrong, right? Well, at least not in the clan elder's eye or Hiashi's.

How could he even stoop as low as to offer to remove my curse seal: the seal that binds me to the slavery of the clan? If it weren't for this seal, I would have left the clan behind a long _long_ time ago. But still, it's one of the last things I have to remind me of my father: back in a time where things were so much different, back when freedom from the clan seemed so much more possible. I have to let myself wonder if Hiashi would be different if my father and my aunt were still around. Some part of me wishes that it could have been a possibility. But I can't think of what could have been, I have to think of the here and now.

I have to think of the path I have set myself to follow, the way I could see an escape from this blasted family. They let me believe for years that Hinata and her family were the cause my parents deaths. They let my emotions boil and increase over the years to the point I practically killed my own cousin. True, Hiashi's confession eased the burden of my parents from my mind, but I felt the guilt of my attack on Hinata every day since the exam. So I pushed myself to better myself for her protection as my father once told me to do. Graduating easily through the Chuunin and Jounin exams, I was quickly accepted into Anbu black ops; to further escape my fate from the clan. Although that's not the way my uncle sees it … or at least it seems that way. He enjoys throwing that in Hinata's face about how I have achieved more than her quicker. But in all honesty, I feel rather proud of my deception towards the clan.

Yes that's right: Deception. For the last two years, I have been acting as a double agent for Tsunade because we don't want another "Uchiha situation". Reporting the clan's every move to her, earning something I never thought I could ever achieve: freedom from the seal that binds me to the segregation of the clan. Though the seal is gone, the scar still remains; leaving me with a permanent reminder of what happened in the past. But it's only thanks to Hinata that Tsunade was able to remove it. Hinata found the scroll containing the secrets of the seal, including how to remove it. Hinata, being the kind-hearted person she is, copied everything about removing the seal down and handed it straight to Tsunade. I've got a lot to thank that girl for.

As I walk through the streets of Konoha, I think about what life here would be like without her in it: without her soft and gentle voice filling the air, her innocent smile, without her kindness and compassionate heart. Anyone who knew her was truly blessed by Kami themselves; heaven knows we're in need of people like her. In a lot of ways, she reminds me of her mother, at least what I can remember of her, but she and Hiashi are very much alike in a lot more ways than either of them would like to admit.

Not paying attention to the world around me, I crashed into a wall of Anbu Black Ops. Pushed into an alleyway, I found myself surrounded by the most skilled an talented set of ninja Konoha has come to know. Even if I had to fight my way out, I wouldn't win. Their unique fitted masks hid their faces, but I could feel the hate and anger towards me. Searching for the mask I knew, her chakra instantly recognisable, I had to know what's going on.

"Monkey, what is going on? If this is an assassination attempt then you've not done a ery good job. I demand expla -"

"Enough joking around Neji Hyuuga, you know full well why we're here!" her usual happy gentle oice was tainted with malice, with a razor's sharp edge she only reserved for her enemies.

"Tenten, what are you talking about?"

"Neji Hyuuga, you are hereby under arrest for the conspiracy of murder against Hinata Hyuuga, causing her to make a suicide attempt on her own life. We are to escort you straight to the Lady Hokage!" Each word spoken was like a dagger to my heart.

How … Surely Hinata hadn't heard … She couldn't have … I would have sensed her … I was always so cautious … How could she have … No … It's not possible … Is it?

With chakra bonds being bound on my wrists, I was lead through the streets to the Hokage tower. The chorus of whispers and stares chimed loudly from the crowding civilians. All of a sudden 6 foot 4 frame seemed to shrink to that of the size of a child, specifically me as a child with the seal on my forehead … and I didn't like it. The quietness and stillness unnerved me.

"Alright everyone, you've had your fill now get back to whatever it was you were doing!" her cut through the crowd and helped ease my nerves.

Tenten …

Now faced with the Hokage tower, my nerves doubled up and shattered. But Hyuuga's have to keep their composure.

"These bonds were unnecessary, I would have co-operated."

"Neji, don't dig yourself a hole you can't get out of," her voice softened some, "Me and Deer will take him to Lady Hokage, the rest of you go back to base and wait for orders."

"Yes Captain!" In unison and organised synchronicity, they disappeared from view.

Being pulled along by Tenten and Shikamaru (seriously how could he be in Anbu when his hair and lazy stance were so instantly recognisable), we made our way to the Hokage's room. Fear began to grip at my heart, panic for what could become of me accelerated my breathing, trepidation faltered my step on simple stairs and flat floors, and dread filled my being. Emotions I'd never felt at this rate before flooded and clouded y instincts.

With a sharp, lazy knock quickly replied with "Enter!" Being pulled into the Hokage's office, refusing to meet the Lady's eyes

"Neji Hyuuga, what have you done?"

* * *

A/N Naruto and his friends belong to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto :)

Nice long chapter for you wonderful loyal readers :D

Reviews and opinions are appreciated and welcomed :3


	13. Chapter 13: Tenten - Could He?

**Chapter 13: Tenten – Could He?**

How could Neji agree to that of all things? All to get his stupid seal removed? I thought we had got him past all that stuff. Walking down the hall to head back to base, my heart felt heavy.

"Do you think he would have done it?" my lazy black ops partner murmured to me.

"Who knows Shikamaru, in my heart I truly hope he would have done the right thing and gone straight to Tsunade but in my mind I'm starting to seriously doubt his actions."

"I can see your opinion but you're wrong."

"Gee Shikamaru, I almost saw a bit of empathy there, or is that only reserved for a certain blonde sand princess?"

A smirk graced his lazy features "Amusing Tenten, but no. I'm saying you're wrong because you are,"

Confusion struck my mind. I never really understood Shikamaru. No one really has apart from Asuma-Sensei, Chouji and Temari. No one actually expected him to get through the Jounin exam, let alone the Anbu Training. Everyone saw his lazy-ass attitude and care-free ways that they forget that he has an IQ of over 200, even me and I've known him for years. His analytical mind and excellent strategies in a mission can provide somewhat useful and sometimes plain annoying.

"OK Shikamaru, I'm listening. What's our master scheme of things in this situation?"

"Neji Hyuuga, as we all know, is of the branch sector of the family. Old fashioned family ways in my opinion but it's not my family to talk about. And as we all know, he grew up from the age of 5 with a hatred for the family, including the branch family. He took his built up and somewhat conditioned rage out on Hinata in our first Chuunin exams …"

"Wait, conditioned rage?"

"I thought it was rude to interrupt Tenten," answering back with a smirk. A blush crawled across my cheeks. "I was getting to that bit,"

"You don't have to dodge around your analysis story to get to the point"

"But then you wouldn't understand and your doubt against Neji, the love of your life, would only increase and wonder what he was capable of."

"How did you kn –"

"It's pretty obvious Tenten. What a drag, this is taking longer than expected. If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have been home on time for dinner and not have to face the wrath of my mother"

A blush filled my face that rivalled Hinata's "Get back to the conditional rage" I murmured as another smirk crossed his face.

"Neji took his rage out on Hinata in the Chuunin exams and everyone wondered why no one had tried to stop the hatred growing in his young and impressionable mind. The answer is because the branch family rewarded his hatred. They modelled his mind into that of a usurper's. When he was given a reality check from Naruto, Hiashi was forced to take him under his wing to keep a socially acceptable appearance of family. Neji made a public apology to Hinata, which he accepted and healed his wounds. He vowed from then on to protect those kin an good towards him. That excluded the Hyuuga clan apart from Hinata. When he became Anbu, he had a lot more meetings with Tsunade than the rest of us, which suggests he was doing extra missions for her than the regular Anbu missions. I think he was doing reconnaissance jobs within his own clan for Tsunade as to avoid another Uchiha situation. Yes, Neji is capable to kill without remorse, but he never kills for his own gain. I think … I know that when we intercepted him, he was on his way to report to Tsunade. Why he took so long, I don't know. Yes he wants to change the Hyuuga clan but not this way."

A pause filled between us. Shikamaru and his lazy ass attitude were right. How could I doubt Neji when I knew everything that he went through? Well at least I hoped Shikamaru was right.

"I gotta go, don't hurt your brain too much with thinking Tenten. See you tomorrow!"

Watching him slouch off made me re-evaluate what had happened. I helped towards the hospital. I had to know what Hinata had to say. Hopefully it would boost what Shikamaru said.

Neji couldn't hurt Hinata, could he?

* * *

A/N Masashi Kishimoto is the wonderful creator of the Naruto Universe

OOOOOOOoooooo, aren't I a mean author? Not telling you guys what's going on with Hinata and Kiba? :O *hides* please don't hurt me :O I did upload 2 chapters in a day for you guys :P

It is coming along fairly soon, with some much needed fluff :P

Reviews and opinions are appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14: Tsunade - Explain!

**Chapter 14: Tsunade – Explain!**

Hyuuga eyes refused to meet my own, which only fuelled my rage. I felt sorry for the boy, I really did, but after everything I've done for him, everything Hinata's done for him, why would he throw it all back in our faces? He looked almost vacant, his body was there but his mind was not. His eyes locked on a random streak of light on the floor, his body almost lifeless like hat these kids call zombies (whatever the hell they are). I was actually worried he would crash to the floor. He looked so broken, like a lost puppy. Speaking of pups, I better check on Kiba later.

As soon as my door crashed gently to a close, I couldn't believe my double agent, as it were, would be so stupid. I had done everything I could to help him because I knew he wanted freedom from the clan.

"Hyuuga, you better start explaining. I've got your cousin and heiress lying unconscious in one of my hospital beds after trying to commit suicide after overhearing a conversation between yourself and the beloved Hiashi Hyuuga!" I tried my best to keep the snarl out of my voice, but what sort of Hokage would I be if I didn't strike a little fear into my ninja every now and again?

He started murmuring in what I can only describe as tongues. Falling to his knees, holding his head in his bounds hands, he lost his Hyuuga composure. Knelling beside him, I tried to listen to his silent ramblings.

"How could she have heard us? I can always sense her chakra … How couldn't I sense her?... I can't believe I let myself be so careless! I can't believe … I've lost everything … I'm dead … I'm dead for sure! What sort of protector am I? … Father I have failed … Why didn't I get here sooner? I could have saved her … I could have kept her safe …"

Neji Hyuuga?! Admitting he did wrong? That's a shock to the system to hear from any Hyuuga! Well … maybe not Hinata …

"Neji, if you don't start explaining no one, not even your uncle will be able to help you,"

"He wanted me to kill her … to kill Hinata, so he could make me heir. He said that he'd remove my seal if I did it. I couldn't give away my double crossing so I had to agree. She must have hid herself well for me not to find her … and now … now she's …" tears fell from his eyes, guilt overpowering him I suppose, "she's in the hospital, she tried to kill herself even though she's achieved so much. I've killed her again even though I promised I would never harm someone who showed e care ever again … I killed her …"

Smacking him on the back of his head a little harder than I had originally intended, I couldn't believe this one incident had sent him back thinking like that, "You numb-skull! She isn't dead, just unconscious … at least she was the last time I saw her … Though she didn't do much damage, just lost a lot of blood," his face was unreadable. "You've not done anything wrong apart from not getting here sooner." Patting his back gently, comforting him as best I could, I allowed him to regain some of the famous Hyuuga composure.

Raising his head, composure regained some, he cleared his throat. Though the composure was there, the torment behind his eyes was evident, "Please release these bonds Tsunade-sama, I am no threat to you and I'm not going to run," Classic Hyuuga arrogance. If he weren't a ninja, he'd make a damn fine actor. With the hoard of fan-girls he's got, I'm sure they wouldn't object to that notion. Not gonna lie (because, y'know, Hokage's never lie), if I were as young as I look and Kakashi were unavailable, Neji would be top on my "men to do things wit" list. But back the here and now, not wishing I was young once again …

"As much as I know you wouldn't, I can't do that Neji, the guards surrounding this place would give me hell if I did. Also, if it looks like I'm not gonna do anything about what cause Hinata to do this, then her adoring public and mass of fan-boys are gonna cause a shit-storm at my door."

"I understand," composure there, dejection evident "What do you propose to do?"

"You'll have to spend time in a cell until I say. The public wouldn't take too kindly to me letting a 'wannabe murderer' walk the Konoha streets. I'll say with the evidence you gave we have to investigate the entire cal. Once we have enough evidence, which shouldn't be too hard as I believe that there has been a bit of foul play in your household, we'll hit them where it hurts,"

"I see," his head lowered to the ground again, concentrating on that annoying streak of light on the floorboards.

"Your name will be clear once again Neji Hyuuga, but not right now. You will be rewarded for your diligence as my spy. Your situation in Anbu will still stand. You will not be a martyr like Itachi Uchiha," this was what I was trying to avoid. The Uchiha's were a powerful clan and held the ability to overthrow any authority, as were the Hyuuga's. The Uchiha's snapped, Itachi destroyed tem and became a Rogue S-rank ninja to keep his younger brother safe. I did not want the same fate for Neji. "Do you wish for people to know of your spying in your own clan?" a shake of the head was my only reply, "Not even Hinata, Tenten and Kiba?"

"What's Mutt-boy got to do with this?!" well there was one thing that would never change, and it really pissed me off, I certainly had no patience for it in a time like this.

"Look, I'm saving your ass here! Don't bring your petty inter-clan wars into this, especially when Kiba was the one to actually save Hinata!"

"What?!" a whisper of shock and wonder crossed his face, I couldn't help but smirk. This was his own fault for breaking my patience the way he did.

"You heard me! Kiba Inuzuka: The Hound of Konoha, dog-nin, team-mate of Hinata, saved her! Her blood was spilt on the ground and her scent familiar to him! He rushed to her and got there in time before she threw herself from the top of the Hokage Monument! HE SAVED HER AND YOU SHOULD BE THANKING HIM HYUUGA OR YOU WOULD BE FACING A FAR WORSE CHARGE TAN YOU'RE ALREADY FACING!" wincing at my words, he looked more tormented, with a look of a pup who'd been caught in the cookie jar, "You better start re-evaluating your clan squabbles Neji. As it stands, the Hyuuga are not the royalty they believe themselves to be. There are ordinary civilians with little to live on with more royalty in their manners tan your clan!"

"I apologise Hokage-sama," now that's more like it: Fear Factor and Humiliation 1 – Snobbery 0, "tell them please, but no one else"

"You'll have to go to your cell no, but play along. Keep your precious composure as you're taken away. I'll speak to you in a few days. Remember, play along."

Finding the largest and heaviest book I owned in the office, my plan clicked into place for him. Slamming it on my desk, a deafening crack filled the air, "YOU BETTER START TALKING HYUUGA!" another slam, "TALK NOW!" another, "GUARDS!"

Two Anbu guards entered my office bowing deeply before rising, "She hit him right? WE did ear her hit him … so where's the marks?"

"You must be new, Bird! I did hit him, but I can use a technique that allows me to leave no marks! I'm not Hokage for nothing you know! Do you want a demonstration? Would you like to Volunteer?"

"No, Hokage"

"Good, now back to business. Take the Hyuuga away, tell Ibiki to stay away for a few days, give him nothing but bread and water morning, noon and night. Put him in solitary confinement." Looking back to Neji, I saw is composure but I also saw the torment increase behind his eyes, "Remember my words in this office Neji Hyuuga, and remember them well! Take him away!"

With a puff of smoke they were all gone. Heading back towards the hospital, I had to check on the pup that I had honoured and defended so graciously.

* * *

A/N Naruto and his companions and locations all belong to the wonderful creative mind of Masashi Kishimoto :)

Mwah-ha-ha, I am a mean author *hides* Don't hurt me :)

Fluff is coming up in the next chapter, and a revelation of a deep secret

Thank you to my loyal patient readers and new readers alike :) reviews and opinions are appreciated and welcomed :)


End file.
